Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (soundtrack)
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, the soundtrack to the 1937 Walt Disney film, was the first commercially issued film soundtrack. It was released in January 1938 as Songs from Walt Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (with the Same Characters and Sound Effects as in the Film of That Title) and has since seen numerous expansions and reissues. Songs The songs in the film were written by Frank Churchill, Larry Morey and Leigh Harline. The musical score was composed by Paul J. Smith and Leigh Harline. #"I'm Wishing" – Adriana Caselotti #"One Song" – Harry Stockwell #"With a Smile and a Song" – Adriana Caselotti #"Whistle While You Work" – Adriana Caselotti #"Heigh-Ho" – The Dwarfs Chorus (Roy Atwell, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan & Scotty Mattraw) #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)" – The Dwarfs Chorus (Roy Atwell, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan & Scotty Mattraw) #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" – The Dwarfs Chorus (Roy Atwell, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert, Otis Harlan & Scotty Mattraw) #"Someday My Prince Will Come" – Adriana Caselotti #"Heigh-Ho (Reprise)" – The Dwarfs Chorus #"One Song (Reprise)" – Harry Stockwell and Chorus #"Someday My Prince Will Come (Reprise)" – Chorus Songs not used in the film Songs written for the film but not used include two songs for the Dwarfs: *"Music in Your Soup" (the accompanying sequence was completely animated, though not inked and painted, before being deleted from the film) *"You're Never Too Old to Be Young" (replaced by "The Silly Song") Releases Original release The soundtrack was first issued as a collection (Victor J-8) of three 78rpm singles. Each of the singles became a Top 10 hit simultaneously in February 1938. Track listing *Side 1: "With a Smile and a Song" b/w Side 2: "Dig-a-Dig Dig / Heigh Ho" (Victor 25735) *Side 3: "I'm Wishing / One Song" b/w Side 4: "Whistle While You Work" (Victor 25736) *Side 5: "Dwarfs' Yodel Song" b/w Side 6: "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (Victor 25737) Current release Track listing #"Overture" – 02:10 #"Magic Mirror" – 1:25 #"I'm Wishing / One Song" – 3:06 #"Queen Theme" – 0:44 #"Far Into the Forest" – 2:25 #"Animal Friends / With a Smile and a Song" – 4:23 #"Just Like a Doll's House" – 2:46 #"Whistle While You Work" – 3:24 #"Heigh-Ho" – 2:46 #"Let's See What's Upstairs" – 1:15 #"There's Trouble a-Brewin'" – 4:19 #"It's a Girl" – 4:26 #"Hooray! She Stays" – 2:48 #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)" – 4:25 #"I've Been Tricked" – 4:05 #"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" – 4:35 #"Some Day My Prince Will Come" – 1:53 #"Pleasant Dreams" – 2:28 #"A Special Sort of Death" – 2:02 #"Why Grumpy, You Do Care" – 2:06 #"Makin' Pies" – 3:02 #"Have a Bite" – 1:26 #"Chorale for Snow White" – 1:05 #"Love's First Kiss (Finale)" – 4:15 See also * List of Disney film soundtracks References Category:Songs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Disney animation soundtracks Category:1938 soundtracks Category:Disneyland Records soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks Category:Decca Records soundtracks Category:His Master's Voice soundtracks Category:Victor Talking Machine Company soundtracks Category:Traditional pop soundtracks